epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Sprite
The Ice Sprite, known as Frost Sprite in EBF4 is a foe and a summon in . They are typically found in cold areas, such as the Frozen Valley or the Crystal Caverns. It is a member of the Sprites enemy group. Appearance Ice Sprites resemble small blue humanoid figures. They are made out of blue ice, and have several spikes on their head as well as a "dress" made out of ice. While they have blank white eyes in EBF4, in EBF5 Ice Sprites have blue eyes and have a small grey diamond on their forehead. Overview (insert overview) Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 4 attacks. |HP = 146 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 3 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4 |Exp = 21 |AP = 3 |SP = 2.2 |Gold = 20 |fire = -80% |thunder = -50% |ice = 200% |earth = -80% |poison = -50% |water = 200% |dark = -50% |freeze = 100% |psn = -50% |item1name = Snowball |item1chance = 60% |item2name = Liquid Ice |item2chance = 20% |item3name = Solid Water |item3chance = 20% |item4name = Bubble Stone |item4chance = 10% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc2 = 80% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = U |Attack3 = Freezing Breath |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 30 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Ice |StatusChance3 = 25% |StatusStrength3 = 1x |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Snow |Target4 = Everyone |Power4 = 12 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Ice |StatusChance4 = 20% |StatusStrength4 = 1x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Acc2 = 100% |Attack3 = Avalanche |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 60/3 |Type3 = Physical |Element3 = Ice |Element%3 = 100% |StatusIcon3 = |StatusChance3 = 33% |StatusStrength3 = 3x |Acc3 = 80% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 60% |Attack4 = Snow |Target4 = All Allies |Element4 = None |StatusChance4 = 20% 25% |StatusStrength4 = 3x 2x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 1000% }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Head Bash (1/2), Ice Spike (1/2); * Otherwise → Head Bash (1/4), Ice Spike (1/4), Freezing Breath (1/4), Snow (1/4). Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Action * If Syphoned, catch score >55, and all players are Lovable → Flee; * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Blizzard; * If Berserked → Avalanche; * If Syphoned → Head Bash; * Otherwise → Head Bash (1/4), Freezing Breath (1/4), Avalanche (1/4), Blizzard (1/4). Before the v2 update, the Ice Sprite had the same behaviour for Syphon and Berserk: Head Bash (1/2), Avalanche (1/2). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 25% and not Syphoned → Avalanche. Summon Epic Battle Fantasy 4 This summon can be obtained from a chest on the Crystal Caverns' Slime Cat screen, after lighting up all torches to open the gates. When used, a Frost Sprite will spew frost at the foes, dealing minor -elemental damage with a high chance to them along with debuffing their Evade. It is best used in combination with the Cloudburst skill or the Giant Squid summom, for over 100% area-of-effect Freeze chance. |Acc = 120% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. The Ice Sprite summon is the only method through which the party can manually cause the Blizzard weather. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes